Delia York
Delia York (real name: Delia Thorn) is the biological daughter of the original Antichrist Damien Thorn, and she is the major antagonist of the 1991 made-for-TV supernatural thriller film Omen IV: The Awakening, the fourth and final sequel to The Omen series. She was portrayed by Asia Vieira. Personality Delia is playful, sweet and cheery, but deep down, she is clearly as evil and sadistic and cunning as her true father Damien was. Delia is also more intelligent then he was, even knowing who she was, who her family are, and what her purpose is behind her birth. According to her deceased nanny Jo who sense her psychic energy like never before, Delia is a very powerful personality (as Karen York's friend hilariously guessed "Like 'Carrie setting fire to the prom' powerful?"). Biography Years ago, a child of mysterious origin called Delia, who is adopted by 2 American attorneys, Gene and Karen York at St. Francis' Orphanage run by the Franciscan Sisters of Charity, but one of the nuns there, Sister Yvonne was having a really bad feeling and her mother superior was hiding something. When the York couple left with their new child, Sister Yvonne bid farewell to them and hoped for the best. But as she tries to return to the orphanage happily, the children and her fellow nun looked at her with the frightning look in their eyes. She was shocked and ran back inside just as when her mother superior hugged and excort her back to her room. At the Yorks' residence, Gene and Karen were happy to present to their friends and collagues, their only child named after Karen's aunt whose name also means "always visible" in Greek ans has been considered a good luck in Karen. Meanwhile back at the orphanage, Sister Yvonne sees a frightning, spontatous lunar eclipse and realized the truth that her mother superior was hiding: the baby Delia was not human and she was pure evil incarnate. She then fled the night the mother superior had a massive heart attack. At first, everything seems normal all of these years, but when she is a toddler, they adopt Ryder, who is secretly a hellhound, as a bodyguard for her. At school, Delia is bullied by Jerome Creighton, but takes revenge on him each time, violently and/or by humiliating him. She secrely killed his father in a freak accident outside her school a day after Jerome's parents came to the Yorks, complaining about Delia and calling her a psycho. While Delia's school is on a trip to a horse stable one day, Delia causes the horses to go into a fear-fuelled frenzy. The horse she is riding throws her off and she is subsequently hospitalized with little more than bruises. While examining her, Dr. Louis Hastings removes Delia's vanishing twin embryo from her. Later, Josephine "Jo" Thueson, their nanny with remarkable psychic powers, begins to learn aspects of Delia's personality that become very suspicious. Delia expresses fear and anger at the sight of Jo's healing crystals and her book called "The Book of Light" which is not only about healing and crystals, but also has references to Biblical passages. Jo takes her to a fair for people with psychic powers. When Noah, Jo's friend, takes a picture of Delia and sees very dark colors, which is like her personality, Noah finds out she is evil. When Delia finds out what they're up to, she gets angry and the whole place catches fire and everyone escaped in a mass panic. When meditating with Delia to help her discover why Delia is so full of negative energy, Jo finds out who Delia really is, and is pushed out the window by Delia's dog. Increasingly alarmed and suspicious of her adoptive daughter, Karen hires a private investigator to learn the identity of Delia's real parents. What follows is a string of bizarre accidents, resulting in Karen falling into a paranoid state as she fears people are conspiring against her. What's worse, Karen's pregnancy increases her feeling of paranoia around Delia. It is revealed that Delia is the long-lost daughter of Damien Thorn, the Antichrist, thus the granddaughter of Satan. After delivering her son Alex, Karen goes to the doctor who knows the truth about Delia and finds out that the Antichrist is, not Delia: she is the protector of the antichrist. The antichrist is in fact Delia's twin brother, whose embryo was carried inside Delia and then implanted into Karen by the same doctor who was Karen and Gene's best friend and only physician, Dr. Hastings. Karen kills the doctor then heads home to try to kill Delia and her baby, Lisa Roselli, Delia's 'favorite' nanny she and her husband Gene hired, turned out to be one of The Devil's disciples assigned to protect both Delia and Alexender. She tried to stop Karen from killing them both, but she ended up being shot in the struggle and died. When Karen finall the 666 symbol shown directly on his palm. Eventually, when Karen learns that Alexander is the Antichrist, Delia shows Alexander to Karen. Alexander apparently influences Karen into shooting herself, leaving Delia free to protect Alexander so that he can fulfill his true destiny. Delia attends her funeral with Gene and Alexander. Delia and her twin brother were still alive and were able to fulfill their dark destiny together. Powers and Abilities Delia possessing hidden dark powers passed onto her by Damien Thorn. Her powers include making children shudder in utter fear, starting fire, and making things happen, even they appeared as accidents. Last but not least, her ability to make people kill themselves. Delia with her powers and her malicious persona, is extremely dangerous. Gallery Delia & Alexander Thorn.jpg|Delia and her baby brother Alexander, the living children of Damien Thorn. The York Family.jpg|A family portrait of the Yorks and their adopted daughter Delia. York Family.jpg Unholy Delia Thorn.jpg|Delia York gives an unholy glare. Trivia *While Damien did not become aware that he was the Antichrist until he discovered it for himself, Delia was apparently aware of her identity as the granddaughter of Satan and the protector of the new Antichrist. *It is unknown who Delia's biological mother is, but it is possible that it is the TV journalist Kate Reynolds, and that Delia and Alexander were conceived as a result of Kate's night with Damien. Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Dark Messiah Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Trickster Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Demon Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Twin/Clone Category:Siblings Category:Symbolic Category:Cult Leaders Category:God Wannabe Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Dark Forms Category:Destroyer of Innocence